emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye
|aliases = * Dark Crow * Son of Heaven * Battle Emperor * Teacher Immortal Emperor * Saint Master * First Ominous Person * Eternal First Emperor * Evil Buddha |afiliation = ! *Immortal Demon Grotto-formerly#1 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect-prime disciple#2 *Thousand Carp River-Heavenly Guardian#419 |occupation = ! *Prime Disciple *Alchemist#? *Heavenly Guardian |relatives = unnamed parents (deceased) |master(s) = Su Yonghuang (in name) |disciple(s) = * Min Ren * Black Dragon King * Empress Hong Tian * Alchemy God * Magu |gender = !m#1 |age = * Physically 13 (begining of novel) * Mentally he is at least over 1,000,000 years (probably much older). |status = 1 |era = * * * * * |race = !Human#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |worldpart = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#1 |level = !Heavenly Saint#392 |fate_palace = №7#392!Mortal#2 |life_wheel = !Mortal#2 |physique = ! *Immortal *:Hell Suppressing Immortal-First Inner Physique; Minor Completion *:Soaring Immortal-Second Inner Physique#392 |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 1 |death_appearance = }} __TOC__ Personality As an over 1,000,000 year being, Li Qiye arrogance knows no bounds. Whenever Qiye declares something, he makes sure it's seen through to the very end. He's heavenly defiant, cunning, ruthless, and views himself being above others. He has no need for a wife and the beautiful women that are around him are his maids causing a lot of misunderstandings to cultivators. Living as the Dark Crow he spent millions of years travelling across to the Nine Worlds and other mysterious places that can easily kill the mightiest of beings. He amassed a vast wealth of knowledge from his experience and the only thing he hates the most is when someone peaks into his memories due to the constant torture from the Immortal Demon Grotto's Master. He feared that his memories would fall into the wrong hands, he even went as far to erase them with the help of the Black Dragon King. He's usually underestimated by the people who meet him for the first time because his fate palace, life wheel, and physique being mortal. However, that's not the case, everything about him is heaven defying. He even killed a cultivator strong than him before his start of cultivation. He treat his fellow disciples and allies very well with rewards and has no tolerance for people breaking his promises. If someone breaks his promises not only will he kill them, he would also massacre everything and anything related to them. His knowledge from the Desolate to the Current is very profound that it bewilders people with their wildest imaginations on how valuable it is. History 'Origin' Li Qiye was born in the Desolate Era in the peasant family and at the age of seven, he started his life as a shepherd. He took the family name Li; his name was Li Qiye because he cried for seven days and seven nights after birth. When he was thirteen, one of his sheep got lost and to find it, he entered the Immortal Demon Grotto. Immortal Demon Grotto's Master captured him and imprisoned his soul in the body of the Dark Crow. 'Dark Crow' Li Qiye then spent millions of years trapped inside the body of the Dark Crow. He travelled across the Nine Worlds going into all 12 Burial Grounds, spent time in the Heavenly Land, and fallen into the Forbidden Ghost City, the most dangerous place in this world. He experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world and trodden through lands that even an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon would stray from. He was unwilling to become an immortal slave to the Immortal Demon Grotto and formulated a grand plan in order to cut off all the immortal spirit seals and formations within his soul. In order to escape the Dark Crow, for his own freedom and to regain his body, he continuously led many geniuses on the road of cultivation, including Alchemy God, Immortal Emperors Xue Xi, Fei Yang, Tun Ri, Bing Yu and others. Eventually Li Qiye was able to successfully escape from the Immortal Demon Grotto, but his situation was not stable and sometimes he was still affected by the Grotto. Whenever he felt like this, he immediately sealed himself and caused his soul to fall into a deep slumber. He had spent many tortuous years in each eras to go into the most dangerous places, and had fell in the hands of many masters and had to surpass many tribulations. But because of this, Li Qiye was able to see many Merit Laws, even Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. Because he was afraid that one day he wouldn't be able to control himself and be summoned back to the Immortal Demon Grotto, he always removed all of his memories regarding the methods and techniques he had learned, to avoid them falling into the hand of the Grotto. However, the Alchemy God and Immortal Emperor Xue Xi came up with a mysterious method that allowed Li Qiye to quickly understand the truths of these techniques the moment he saw them again. At some point he obtained Tetra-War Stone Protectors from the Land of the Old Bloods and they protected him for countless years. 'Desolate Era' During the Desolate Era, he spent his time being tortured; his soul severed from his body. He had suffered from the hands of the Ancient Ming. He was imprisoned for 10,000 years without seeing the sun and underwent many torturous ordeals. Although the body of the Dark Crow was immortal; painful sensations still existed. 'Emperors Era' 'Min Ren' At the start of the Emperors Era he met young boy Min Ren and accepted him as his disciple. Li Qiye then helped him gather a group of loyal followers and teached them with the Serpent Punishing Stick. At some point he captured Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon and forced him to serve as Min Ren's Dao Protector. For his meritorious service promised to Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon to take care of his Nine Saint Demon Gate, and even loaned him Tetra-War Stone Protectors. After Min Ren became an Immortal Emperor, he founded the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. As Min Ren's teacher, Li Qiye had many emotional attachments to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, but he didn't like Min Ren's First Disciple. He hoped that Min Ren would pick a different disciple to become the next Sect Master, even when this disciple's talents were not as strong as the first disciple, Li Qiye valued him greatly for his character instead. Unfortunately, before the decision was made, Li Qiye went into hibernation. After he woke up, he found that the first disciple had became the new Sect Master and proclaimed the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect to be the traditional orthodox sect. Li Qiye had never liked the type of people who considered themselves as the only ones who were orthodox, which was why he had never returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect or cared about its ups and downs ever since. 'Black Dragon King' 's lattest disciple was Black Dragon King or Little Black, as he call him. 'Return' Millions of years later Li Qiye finally returned to his original body. The first person he met was San Gui Ye from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, which was created by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Li Qiye took it as a sign of fate and decided to join the Sect. Upon learning that his latest disciple, the Black Dragon King was dead, he and San Gui Ye first visited the Heaven Protector City to perform the ceremony of venerating the dead, after that Li Qiye went to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. 'Joining Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect' San Gui Ye gave him the Third Cleansing Incense Ancient Order, the holder of which could request anything from the Sect. Li Qiye used it to become the Prime Disciple of the Sect. First Elder Gu ordered third generation disciple Nan Huairen to arrange residence for Li Qiye and ensure his daily needs. According to the rules of the Sect, the Prime Disciple has the right to live in a peak closest to the center, that contained thicker world essence. The Sect owned many peaks, and the Prime Disciple could choose any peak for himself. But most of the main peaks of the Sect were occupied. Moreover, Elders were unhappy with Li Qiye, thus, he was exiled to the abandoned Lonely Peak at the far end of the Sect. 'Nine Saint Demon Gate' In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. The Elders notified Li Qiye and he was willing to go, but put forward three conditions, first - a Medicinal Paste of the King grade once he reached the Yun Physique level. He also requested to learn some techniques, and one or two defensive weapons. The Elders offered him techniques and weapons from the Inner Court, but contrary to their expectations Li Qiye wanted a technique named Invisible Dual Blades as well as a pair of blades to accompany it. Since it was only a Martial Art the Elders willingly agreed, while their impression about his intelligence worsened even further. What they didn't know, that this technique was once used and refined by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Nan Huairen brought him the Invisible Dual Blades' manual and the Crescent Moon Blades and immediately started to practise with it. Three days later he, accompanied by Nan Huairen and Protector Mo, arrived at the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and was welcomed by Sectional Leader Fu. Sectional Leader Fu led the three into a medium-sized meeting chamber and quickly left. Nan Huairen's friend, Zhang led them around the Gate. Since Li Qiye's visit was to marry Li Shuangyan, the goddess in hearts of many male disciples of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, they all hated Li Qiye, but he completely ignored all of them. Eventually, they reached the Training Ground of the Gate, where Li Qiye saw Tetra-War Stone Protectors. He was surprised and pleased to see them and used special technique to communicate with them. 'Du Yuanguang' Next day Du Yuanguang, male disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate enamored with Li Shuangyan, accused Li Qiye of stealing the treasures and used it as an excuse to attack him. Li Qiye immediately saw through his excuses and ridiculed his plan, that angered Du Yuanguang even more, while Li Qiye nonchalantly challenged him to a fight. This fight was seen as a joke by everyone in the Nine Saint Demon Gate, since Li Qiye was a mortal, while Du Yuanguang was at the Provisional Palace level, but very soon they were utterly flabbergasted, when Li Qiye used the Martial Art with Mortal Grade Swords to effortlessly and ruthlessly kill Du Yuanguang with just one strike, while lamenting that he didn't practiced with it enough. Protector Mo was devastated about the consequences of killing a disciple from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and wanted to quickly escape from the Gate, but before they could do anything they were surounded by Sectional Leader Fu's people. Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye, but was stopped by Protector Mo. Sectional Leader Fu threatened Mo to step away, and hand over Li Qiye, otherwise not only he would lose his life, but even entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would meet its demise. In response to these threats, Li Qiye laughed out loud and said that if there was a danger of a sect's demise, it would be the Nine Saint Demon Gate, not the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Xu Hui was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was once again stopped, this time by the First Elder, who mediated the situation. Li Qiye arrogantly ordered the First Elder to start the trial right now. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen tried to convince Li Qiye to hold his tongue, but failed. 'First Trial' Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest. After Li Qiye arrogantly claimed that he could easily walk through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest, everyone thought that he was an ignorant idiot, so Xu Hui offered a bet to humiliate him. What nobody could have imagined, is what Li Qiye was really capable of walking through all 14 levels, while Xu Hui reached only 7th level. Protector Hua, master of Xu Hui and Du Yuanguang, accused Li Qiye of using some hidden treasures, to accomplish this task. Protector Mo protested that the Nine Saint Demon Gate does not set condition to not use items, but Li Qiye nonchalantly agreed for any check. After it was confirmed that Li Qiye did not use any treasure, Xu Hui had to undergo the humiliation that he had planned for Li Qiye. 'Second Trial' Li Qiye's second trial was a battle. Before the start of the trials, it was planned that Li Qiye's opponent would be Xu Hui. After the first trial, Grand Protector Yu He decided that Xu Hui was unable to fight and wanted to replace him, but Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye to wash away his shame, so he persuaded Grand Protector Yu He to let him fight. Everyone was shocked once again, when Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to quickly defeat Xu Hui. Protector Hua was enraged and demanded Li Qiye to stop, but he instead killed Xu Hui and ordered Tetra-War Stone Protectors to kill Protector Hua, defeat Grand Protector Yu He and even Elder Yun. The events attracted the attention of Demon King Lun Ri, who revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Lun Ri then politely asked Li Qiye for a chat in the Sky Chamber. The first thing Lun Ri wanted to know was how Li Qiye was able to control Tetra-War Stone Protectors, since they never moved before. But Li Qiye pretended that there was no secret and he just gossiped with them and demanded to perform a blood rite with Tetra-War Stone Protectors. While Lun Ri and the Elders were unhappy, they had no choice and therefore allowed him to do so. 'Saint Cavern' Lun Ri then asked him to try to open the Saint Cavern and Li Qiye agreed with one condition: he would take away one item from the Saint Cavern. After a meeting with Demon King Lun Ri, Li Qiye returned to his new residence. They had been moved to a different guest location, a place meant for the visiting rulers of Kingdoms and Emperors of Ancient Kingdoms; the highest level of hospitality and respect. This treatment made Nan Huairen and Protector Mo afraid of receiving too much love. They understood it was because of Li Qiye that they were able to receive such a warm reception. They had many questions to ask Li Qiye, and the most important one was about his marriage to Li Shuangyan. But even though countless geniuses wanted to propose to Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye did not care about her. Next day, after seeing the Saint Cavern and the words "Only Demon under the Heavens" written on the left side of the cavern, Li Qiye immediately knew how to open it. However, because there were Elders watching, he couldn't immediately open it and pretended that he pondering how to do it for entire day. In the end, he wrote on the right side: "Mere Chicken above the Earth". The Elders were furious and believed that Li Qiye simply decided to make fun of their patriarch, but in the next moment, the cave really opened. Li Qiye was pleased to see how many treasures Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon left in the cavern, including Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure. The Elders were afraid that Li Qiye will take Immortal Emperor Life Treasure away, but he instead chose unremarkable ancient box and left the Saint Cavern. Three days later, Li Qiye was once again invited to the Sky Chamber. Demon King Lun Ri invited him to join the Nine Saint Demon Gate, but Li Qiye refused. 'Meeting Li Shuangyan' Li Qiye then met Li Shuangyan for the first time. He praised her talents, but said that she doesn't have the qualifications to be his wife, but the position of sword-maid is available. Li Shuangyan and the Elders were enraged by his words, but Li Qiye didn't care and left, saying that she should think over it carefully. 'Return to Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect' Afterwards, Li Qiye completed blood rite with the Tetra-War Stone Protectors. With this done, this trip had been a complete success, so he wanted to return to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Nan Huairen and Protector Mo was shocked to hear, that Li Qiye want to take Li Shuangyan in as a maid, but after everything he done during this trip they didn't dare to scold him, moreover they decided to join his side and become his underlings. When they returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Li Qiye went back to his Lonely Peak, reminiscing about the good old times. Soon Nan Huairen arrived with a message from the Elders. Li Qiye followed Nan Huairen into the Grand Chamber, where all Elders already gathered. Elders, and especially Elder Cao, were suspicious and antagonistic towards Li Qiye, as they interogated him about the events in the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Elders couldn't believe that he, as a mortal, was able to kill cultivator at the peak of the Heaven's Mandate level and to walk through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye wasn't pleased with their behavior and harshly rebuked. As for the marriage with Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye told the Elders that it is not his decision, and they need to ask the Nine Saint Demon Gate for an answer. In the end, Elders had no choice but to give up with their interogation. In accordance with their prior agreement, First Elder confirmed that once Li Qiye reaches the Yun Physique level he will get King grade's Medicinal Paste. Elders also allowed him to pick one Merit Law for Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace, and, upon Li Qiye's request, allowed him choose any Life Treasure, True Treasure or Longevity Treasure below the third floor of the Heavenly Crow Peak. Li Qiye left for the Heavenly Crow Peak, togerther with Nan Huairen. He was perplexed with a sudden change of Elder Cao's behavior, so Nan Huairen told him about four factions struggling for power in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Abilities Indomitable Will: His willpower, basked by hardships throughout the eras, became unshakable. Nothing could ever shake it, and no difficulties could ever make him take a step backward. When he was pierced by Du Yuanguang's sword, he did not even flinch, and acted as if nothing had happened. Enormousness of his willpower was fully revealed when he effortlessly walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest, a deed, that has not been achieved by anyone, even the most talented cultivators, for millions of years. Vast Knowledge: lived for millions of years and witnessed and experienced many things. He is almost omniscient and there are not many things he would not know about. * Memory Erasure and Restoration: As the Dark Crow, he erased his memories, so that the Immortal Demon Grotto did not get access to them. However, the Alchemy God and Immortal Emperor Xue Xi came up with a mysterious method that allowed Li Qiye to quickly understand the truths of any techniques he studied in the past the moment he saw them again. Cultivation 'Level' * Mortal * Supreme Noble * 9 Celestials Enlightened Being * Ancient Saint 'Fate Palace' * Mortal Fate Palace ** 1 ** 6 ** 7 'Physique' * First Inner Physique: ** ** Immortal Physique *** Hell Suppressing Immortal Physique **** * Second Inner Physique: ** Soaring Immortal Physique * Fourth Inner Physique ** Cleaving Axe Immortal Physique *** }} Techniques * Invisible Dual Blades: As a teacher of Immortal Emperor Min Ren, knew profound truth about this Martial Art. As soon as he joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect he used the first opportunity to gain access to this technique, and immediately started to practise with it. Li Qiye used the Invisible Dual Blades to kill Du Yuanguang. * Alchemy: ** Fate Changing Items Currently Owned * Serpent Punishing Stick: He created it from the Demon Forest's wood at the start of the Emperors Era. He first used it to discipline teen Min Ren and his followers. After concluding their training, left the Serpent Punishing Stick in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He regained it in the Current Era. Li Qiye used the Serpent Punishing Stick to beat Xu Hui. * Crescent Moon Blades: Mortal Grade weapons, given to him by the Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a part of bargain, before his visit to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. used them with the Invisible Dual Blades technique. Li Qiye used the Crescent Moon Blades to kill Du Yuanguang and Xu Hui. * Yin Yang Sea of Blood Previously Owned * Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders: They were given to him by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Later, Li Qiye gave them to different people. ** Third Order: Millions of years later, Third Order was given to him by San Gui Ye, to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After he joined the Sect, returned Third Order to the Sect.